


Splinter

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, injury to eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

The cold burns. The stabbing, aching, agony pierces his eye so that it feels it must burst; and yet it never does. He never sleeps; if it were possible, he would not close his eyes. If ever he blinks – and he must, from time to time he cannot help it – it is as if his eyelid is a rusty sword. The pain is constant; he has forgotten what it was like to be without it. He has forgotten how it is simply to look at things, to find pleasure in seeing.

It is no surprise that his heart has frozen.


End file.
